The Battle of Faith
by InuNekoKitsune
Summary: What would Neji do if he was put up against, not his cousin, but a creature of that wasn't even human? Would he be able to beat her and her powers, that have no reason behind? If he fails, how will he cope? Read and review please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Rock Lee, Hayate and Hyuuga Neji. Although, I do own Sakuno, Kira, Hishn, and their sensei.

A/N: My first story on Go easy on me! Flames welcomed...though they might be deleted. Neji also might be out of character. I tried to keep him in character as much as possible. Read and review!

* * *

Everyone looked towards the board to see who was versing who next. As the names span around, they finally landed on Hyuuga Neji and Sakuno. The red-haired girl smirked as she looked over towards the stoic Hyuuga. She didn't even bother with the stairs as she hopped over the railing. She was hyped up for her match. 

The boy on the other hand, took his time. As he walked he studied his opponent. She was lean, to which he thought she wouldn't be strong, but he was blind to what her capabilities were. The girl was standing impatiently for the boy.

"Oh, come on! Stop studying me and get your ass down here!" the girl fumed. The boy glared at her. He came towards the center. Hayate looked at the two. "Ready?" he asked, he received two curt nods, "then begin!"

The Hyuuga went into his fighting stance, Byakugan activated. "You were so impatient, why so calm after he said begin?" The girl smiled, "I'm waiting for you to make the first move."

At that comment Neji raised a brow. "Oh?" he questioned, "cocky?"

Sakuno snorted, "no, just curious as to what you can do."

"Fine, your funeral," and with that Neji attacked.

Sakuno moved like the speed of light. Neji barely touched Sakuno's abs. 'What? This girl. She doesn't have a charka system. How can she be a ninja?' Neji thought quickly as he continued to attack as Sakuno dodge each time as if she knew where Neji was going to strike next.

"You've had your fun, now its my turn," she said happily.

Sakuno charged at Neji. Drawing her hand back she went to punch him. He dodged, knowing where she was going to strike thanks to the Byakugan. Sakuno smirked, she made no hand signs and yet she disappeared from Neji's sight.

Neji turned quickly, avoiding Sakuno's punch by a few centimeters.

'What is this girl? She has zero chakra and yet there's someone else's chakra around her,' Neji though, Sakuno's smirk grew wider, as if she thought something was amusing.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked as they moved apart to analyze each other.

"What? A girl can't smile because she's made her opponent confused?" Sakuno asked in nonchalance. Neji's expression betrayed nothing.

* * *

Up in the balcony where the rest of the genins resigned, were two males, genin and jounin and another female, another genin. The male genin looked bored as he watched the fight. His glance moved away from the two down in the arena towards a boy clad in green spandex. The genin looked towards his other teammate. 

Feeling his gaze, she averted her attention towards him. "What?" she asked. "I'm going to go talk to that boy in the spandex," he replied. The female raised a brow.

"And why would you do that, Kira?" she asked. Kira shrugged, "I want information on Sakuno's opponent and it's no fun going into their minds all the time, now is it Hishn?"

"I suppose not. Just don't do something stupid. Like make comments about the conversation. Sakuno needs to concentrate," Hishn scolded. Kira shrugged off her scolding.

He turned away from her and casually walked towards the stairs. He made it the other side and stood beside Neji's male teammate.

"Yo," Kira said casually. Rock Lee looked up towards him, startled. "I need to know something about this Hyuuga Neji."

Lee looked at Kira. "Yes?" Lee asked. "Who is he?" Kira inquired.

"He's Hyuuga Neji. Apart of the Hyuuga Clan Branch Family. I also have the strongest genin from Konoha on my team," Lee said, his hands balled into fists as he talked about his rival to a complete stranger. Kira glanced over towards Lee then his gaze flickered towards Neji and Sakuno.

"Hn. That strong? Well, Sakuno's stronger," Kira said with a sense of pride in his voice. Lee looked towards the frail girl, not believing that such a small girl can beat Hyuuga Neji, not unless she too, had a bloodline limit.

* * *

Neji had placed where the chakra had came from. "Why do you have a genjutsu around you?" he asked. 

Sakuno chuckled, "why not?"

"Afraid to show your 'true' self?" Neji asked.

"No, I have no shame to show what I truly look like, by my sensei would have a fit," Sakuno said as she sighed. Neji nodded, "well I don't see why there would be a problem in seeing your true self."

Sakuno shrugged, "if you wish to break it than do it. I'm certain you've figured out I have no chakra of my own."

Neji nodded as he started to do hand signs. He walked casually and touched Sakuno on the arm and muttered, "release."

Sakuno's outfit changed from a Kunioichi styled outfit to jeans and a tie on skirt and a tank top. Though her ears were the most dramatic change. She had cat ears instead of human ears.

"You see, I'm not human. I'm a demon. And no, that doesn't mean a demon resides in me. My powers don't depend on if I can control chakra. It's useless to me," Sakuno explained. "Once my opponents know what I truly am, does that mean I get to use my true strength." And with that the talking seized and the fighting started again.

Neji managed to get in three hits before Sakuno took her fighting up a notch. After being hit by Neji's Gentle Fist, other opponents would begin to show weaknesses, but not Sakuno. 'She's healing herself right after I attack and make a hit.' Neji thought.

"You know, why don't I actually open my mind and see what you are thinking?" Sakuno said, thoughtfully.

Neji glared at her. "You can't read people's minds."

"Oh? You think that do you?" And with that comment Sakuno opened her mind.

'This girl's insane.' Neji thought, 'she can't read a someone's mind.'

Sakuno snorted, "You think I'm insane?" Neji's glare lengthened. Sakuno started to fight all over again. She would allow Neji to hit her, so she, herself, could get in a couple of good hits. Though after each hit she would heal herself, so she could continue fighting.

After a while Neji started to understand Sakuno's fighting style. She would fake an attack then withdraw and then attack again. Meaning Neji would have a chance at hitting her when she started to withdraw from her fake attack. Neji smirked at his game plan.

As Sakuno started to withdraw, Neji pounced, attacking and hitting his target. Even Sakuno, who was able to read his mind didn't do anything to protect herself. She allowed him to hit her, not even bothering to heal her organs as she attacked for real this time, but she didn't hit him with her hands she attacked him with her teeth.

Neji looked down at his hand where he saw, not a girl, but a massive tiger. Neji's eyes scanned the arena frantically looking for his opponent. He didn't even here the poof of a Summoning Jutsu, so where did the tiger come from? The tiger let go of Neji's hand and moved away to sit.

"Are you afraid Sakuno? Afraid to lose? This is your fate when they put me against you. Your fate to lose to me," Neji said.

And then where the tiger was sitting, was Sakuno. Neji's eyes widened in shock. Sakuno was the tiger!

"Please, my fate was doomed way before I met you. Besides you're getting too cocky for my liking," Sakuno said.

* * *

Back up in the balcony where Lee and Kira reside, Kira smirked. He looked towards Lee, whose jaw was wide open. Lee looked towards Kira. He noticed that Kira was not shocked to find his teammate was a demon meaning he already knew that. But that's not what shocked Lee the most. That would be when Sakuno had changed into a tiger right under Neji's nose and Neji hadn't seen it coming! 

"I told you Sakuno was stronger," said the smirking Kira.

"That's only because she's a demon!" Lee shouted. Kira looked amused. He shook his head as he laughed. "No, she could've beaten him without using her powers. It's just now he knows what she is. And that's what makes her blood turn. She's the kind of person who loves a good fight."

Lee looked towards Neji's opponent. Her body language had not changed. She looked as comfortable in her real attire as she did when she had the genjutsu still in tacked. Kira was still smirking as he moved his gaze towards Sakuno. "She's going to finish this quickly."

* * *

Sakuno took in a deep breath as she calmed herself. Neji on the other hand continued to glare at the demoness. He was getting too cocky? Absurd. Hyuugas don't know the meaning of being too cocky. 

"While you're ranting inside your head, do you think we can finish this? My sensei is glaring holes into my head for allowing you to disarm his genjutsu," said Sakuno as she sighed.

Neji glanced up towards the second balcony where Sakuno's team resides. Sure enough the human jounin was glaring holes into Sakuno's head. Neji snorted, well it wasn't his problem, now was it?

"Well? Are we going to finish this or not?" Sakuno said impatiently.

Neji glanced back towards the impatient demoness, without warning he charged at Sakuno. Sakuno dodged Neji's attack all the while ranting that boys don't play fair.

"I'm a ninja. You aren't supposed to play fair," said Neji. Sakuno started to mock him as she was avoiding his advances. Neji ignored her foul play as he concentrated on finding a weakness in her defenses.

'Shit. How can you NOT have a weakness?' Neji ranted in his head. His Byakugan scanned his opponent detecting nothing that was of use to him. Until he noticed she was paying more attention to his face for a reaction instead of his body for the next move.

Sakuno glared at Neji. 'Shoot. I can't make him lose his concentration, that normally works for other genins. Hell even my sensei falls for the mocking. I don't want to unleash anymore of my powers,' Sakuno thought. Sakuno was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Neji's hands coming at her. When she finally realized that Neji was going to hit her it was already too late for her to move out of range of the hands.

Sakuno was flung from her spot to the wall. She slunk down to the ground. Hayate looked towards Sakuno.

"Since Neji's opponent can no longer..." he was cut off from his declaration of Sakuno's defeat when she had punched Neji right under his nose. Neji was hit with such force that he went flying. He flipped before he had hit the wall. He looked into Sakuno's eyes and noticed a change in their color.

Instead of the emerald green they now had a tint of red in them. Sakuno shook her head a couple times to clear it. When Neji looked into her eyes again they were back to the emerald green, no trace of the red. Sakuno sighed, 'okay less thinking and more paying attention to opponent. Sensei always berates me for my lack of concentration.'

Neji stared at Sakuno. She made him confused. What had made her eyes change color? Even the Hyuuga prodigy couldn't figure that one out. He took an extra second to study Sakuno some more. At this pace he had no way in hell for a chance to win this match. The thought crossed his mind making his blood boil in rage. He's a prodigy! How can he not figure out a way to win against a girl?

Sakuno contemplated on revealing another power. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to, but the way this match was going, she was going to have to. Unless she decided to give up . That could work. After the thought came a mental picture of not only her two teammates but her pissed off sensei. Sakuno shivered involuntarily. No way was she going to put herself through that hell again.

"Heh, for a girl, you pack a helluva punch," Neji muttered. Sakuno smirked in malice, "that's only half of my strength." Neji raised a brow. 'And she said I was cocky?' he thought.

Sakuno charged towards Neji. Before she was in striking range, she disappeared. Neji glanced from right to left looking for her. His eyes frantically searching. He had moved out of the way before an ice katana covered in fire could pierce his stomach. Neji's eyes widened. What the hell? Was she trying to set him on fire? Sakuno glided along like she was dancing on water.

* * *

Up in the balcony, Lee's eyes bugged out of their sockets. Kira let out a booming laugh. Lee looked towards the other genin. Was this girl for real? An ice katana covered in fire?? 

Kira didn't seemed too bothered by it. In fact he thought it was humorous. His silver orbs glowed with excitement. Strange, seeing as it wasn't even his fight. "Your friend is in for a world of hurt," Kira said.

"How so?" questioned Lee.

"He made Sakuno pissed," came the response.

* * *

Sakuno glared at her opponent. She has had enough of this. She just wants out. She wants to go home and sleep. She lunged at Neji, who quickly dodged the weapon. Sakuno moved her body as she angled to kick Neji in the head. Neji moved his head out of the kicking range. Sakuno then punched Neji with her free hand. 

Neji grunted in pain. He moved away from Sakuno's attacking range. The Hyuuga was going to be in trouble if he didn't find away to beat this creature. Fate must really hate him. Neji frantically moved his eyes around, trying to find a weak spot. Sakuno, irritated to no end, had enough of Neji being thoughtful. If he didn't know her weakness by now, then there's no way he'll find it.

Standing form her spot, she pointed her ice katana smothered in fire towards Neji's face. Smirking in triumph, she charged towards the Hyuuga. He jumped out of the way, bu he failed to notice Sakuno hovering over him. She attacked Neji using her fist. The force from her blow sent Neji flying into the ground. Sakuno landed on her feet, poised just in case her opponent was still able to fight.

Hayate walked towards Neji's hole in the ground. He kneeled in front of the fallen Hyuuga boy. Turning him over, Hayate saw that Neji was no longer able to fight.

"Seeing as Hyuuga Neji is no longer able to fight, the winner is Sakuno," declared Hayate.

After the unofficial announcement, Sakuno relaxed. She closed her mind off, and made her ice katana disappear. She stood up straight and walked away from the arena.

"We need medic-nins," Hayate declared. The said medic-nins came in and took the Hyuuga away.

* * *

Up in the balcony, Kira smirked. Lee continued to gap at Sakuno's retreating back. She had defeated his rival without even trying. 

"She's really that strong?" Lee wondered out loud. Kira chuckled at Lee's disbelieve that his female teammate was able to defeat Hyuuga Neji.

"Actually, she's stronger," Kira said in nonchalance.

Lee blinked, "what?"

"She's stronger. That was only some of her power," Kira said. "She's been training, her mind, body and energy to last in long, drawn out battles. This was unusually quick for her."

"Quick? That wasn't quick!" Lee exclaimed. Kira laughed, "well maybe not on your terms, but to Sakuno, that was a fast match."

Lee looked at Sakuno as she jumped up towards her other teammate and her sensei. "Can you tell why she went quick?" Lee asked in curiosity.

"Our sensei. He's mad that she allowed her opponent to release his genjutsu," Kira explained.

Kira's gaze was still on his team. He noticed his sensei giving him the evil death glare. Kira sighed as he ended his conversation with the spandex wearing boy. He took his time when going back to his side. When he got there his sensei was in the middle of his rant.

"–and how could you allow such a horrible ninja to release your genjutsu?" ranted their sensei.

Sakuno's head was down, her hair covered her eyes. "Sorry, Sensei."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! They now know that you are a demon!" He scolded

Sakuno chanced a look into his furious eyes. She grimaced away. Hishn sighed. She look helplessly at her friend.

"Sensei," Hishn started, "it wasn't Sakuno's fault."

"Wasn't her fault? Then whose fault is it, hm?" roared their sensei.

"Yours," Sakuno whispered.

Kira glanced at Sakuno, as did Hishn. They both knew how Sakuno felt towards their overbearing sensei. She absolutely despised him and anyway she could go up against his orders, she took it without hesitating.

"My fault!? And how, pray tell, is ti my fault?" he roared.

"You don't allow us to be what we are! You make us hide what we truly are!" Sakuno screamed. "That's why I liked my fight with that Hyuuga boy. He allowed me to be myself!"

Kira and Hishn stared at their fuming teammate. They didn't have a problem with having a genjutsu on them. Only Sakuno was hurt at not being allowed to show off her true self. Sakuno then stood straight and continued to glare at her sensei. She teleported away.

* * *

Neji had awaken disorientated. He looked around his hospital room. He glanced towards the door and saw Sakuno. He sneered at the female. 

"What do you want?" Neji questioned. Sakuno looked up. She smiled at him, making him raise a brow. She laughed at his confused expression.

"Relax, boy. I'm not going to attack you and kill you off," Sakuno said. Neji scoffed, "ridiculous."

Sakuno's grin widened. "Hm. Sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Neji glared at the door, "You're a ninja. You're supposed to beat your opponent senseless."

"Heh, you sound like my sensei."

Neji's pale lavender eyes shot towards Sakuno's emerald green eyes.

"What do you want?" he questioned again.

"My freedom."

Neji stared at her, his expression was carefully hidden behind his mask.

"You're freedom?" he mused, "there's no such thing as freedom."

Sakuno pondered that for a while. Allowing it to roll around inside her head. "No, I guess there isn't."

Sakuno's ears began to twitch. "Hum. Hishn's going up against Kira? That's going to be an interesting match. You'll be seeing me more often." And with that she was gone. Neji sighed. 'What a weird girl.' Was the last thing he thought before he fell asleep.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Again, review! 


End file.
